The Director of Graduate Studies (Nigel D.F. Grindley) will supervise the first year of the Ph.D. program. From June 1996, Robert will begin his thesis research under the direction of his research advisor. The entire training program for graduate students in Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry is described on pages 160-173 of the competing grant renewal application to the NIGMS entitled "Predoctoral Program in Cellular and Molecular Biology" funded 07/01/90 (2T32-GM07223-20) and on pages 3-4 of the 1995-96 admission brochure entitled "Yale University, Department of Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry". Both materials are appended.